


best friends forever

by Princesscarebear



Category: Code Lyoko
Genre: Best Friends, Cute, Fluff, Friendship, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 03:52:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12449106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princesscarebear/pseuds/Princesscarebear
Summary: Odd and Urich have a talk





	best friends forever

"Um Ulrich can I talk to you for a moment?" Odd asked as he enter the room 

"Of course Odd...is everything okay?" Ulrich whisper 

"I-I don't know" Odd replied 

What do you mean I don't know?" Ulrich asked 

"I don't know....Okay!" Odd yelled as he quickly look way 

"Odd are you sure? You know you could tell me anything right? Ulrich replied

Yeah I guess...It just I don't know if you would be my friend after I tell you" Odd whisper 

"What are you talking about? Of course I would " Ulrich replied 

"Well for a couple of days I been having sexual dreams about another..guy and I don't know what tho do" Odd explain 

Wait a minute what?" Ulrich asked 

"Yeah and I just been so confused." Odd replied 

"Is okay to be confused and don't worry you got this " Ulrich said with a smile

"You think so?" Odd asked 

"Of course and don't worry I'm always here for here no matter what, we are best friends there is nothing that would make me turn my back on you" Ulrich said quietly as he give Odd a hug


End file.
